Noble save others, not themselves Maka get's affected by Black blood?
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Well the title basically sums it up. In his story Maka's affected by Black blood and finds out some life changing news. Who will be there to help her on her path to being something no one else has been. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Chapter 1

The Noble always Fall.

Authors Note: Yeah, this is a story set in episode 45 were Medusa aims the arrow at Maka but in this story she aims it at Crona, don't want to give out any spoilers but someone get's injured!

* * *

_Chapter 1._

* * *

I was helping Marie and Crona with Stein, I gripped Soul tighter in my hands

'' The noise...'' he said trailing off as he swung at me

'' Professor Stein! This isn't you snap out of it!'' I shouted

'' The noise... how do I get rid of it?'' this time he swung at Miss Marie

'' Stein please come back!''

'' Noisy, loud, you're to loud!'' he souted at us, he threw a bolt of electricity at Miss Marie who was flung backwards

'' Miss Marie!'' Crona and I said

'' Too loud.'' he shot electricity at me and Crona, the impact sent us both into a wall, Medusa's vector arrow moved down the platform

'' It's meaningless Stein. Let's silence it shall we? Silly Crona, say goodbye.'' the arrow raised above Crona, I looked up and saw the arrow

'' Huhuh.'' I gasped as she saw the arrow raise further

'' Maka, what are you doing?'' Soul asked alarmed

'' Bye Bye Crona.'' Medusa brung the arrow down but something moved in front of it, Crona looked up and saw me with the arrow piercing through my stomach, my eyes were wide and blood dripped down, the pain was unbearable, but I had to do it, I couldn't let Crona die at the hands of his own mother

'' MAKA!'' Crona shouted.

* * *

Medusa flicked the arrow and I fell to the ground

'' Foolish girl, giving her life to save another.'' she smirked, Soul turned back and held my left hand while Crona held my right, Crona was crying hard I smiled up at him

'' Don't cry Crona please.''

'' Maka stay with us!'' Soul said

'' Believe me Soul, I'm trying.'' I whispered I looked up into their faces

'' Maka-''

'' Don't be sad, I'm happy, I'm with two of my Best friends, I'm happy I'm with you guys.'' I could feel my life detoriating '' And Crona.''

'' Yes?''

'' Kick her butt.'' I smiled then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, and saw Kid rearranging the medicle cabnit

'' K-Kid?''

'' Your awake!'' he said happily

'' Am I dead?''

'' No. You were unconcious for three days. Stein's still checking your tests.''

'' Oh.'' we stayed in comfortable silence, then Stein walked in

'' Maka, I need to speak with you alone.''

'' Kid's staying.'' I said sternly

'' Fine.''

'' So what is it?'' Kid asked, he's so cute when he thinks, WHOA,DID I JUST THINK THAT!?

'' Well Maka, Medusa's Vector Arrow shot out black blood.''

'' And?''

'' Since the arrow was meant for Crona, she put more black blood in than necessary. So, as you jumped in front of Crona, you were affected by it.''

'' Affected how?''

'' When you were unconcious you thrashed, and something else happened at night when the others went home.''

'' What?''

'' Are you sure you want Kid to hear this?''

'' He's son of Lord Death, he's gonna find out anyway.''

'' Fair point.''

'' Can you tell us?''

'' Well you see-''

'' Just tell me I can't stand the suspence!''

'' Tell us!''

'' Maka, your a Weapon.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

TJStar: Glad you liked the twist :D And I LOVE KidxMaka too, they just seem right, Maka can just Maka Chop the Symmetry issues out of him ;)

: Is it like the anime? I'm so happy :DDDDDD and I'm going to try and update more quickly.

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own Soul eater. * Sobs in a corner.*

Maka: Hey don't cry, you own this story.

Me: Yeah... but I don't own Death the Kid! * Starts sobbing again*

Kid: ... Okay...

Patty: Yeah and you own the Giraffes in this story!

Me: When did you get here Patty?

Patty: I'm everywhere.

Me, Maka and Kid: RUN! * All run to Japan and I buy Soul Eater! Unfortunately joking.*

* * *

Kid's POV:

Silence. That was what filled this Asymmetrical room. I looked at Maka

'' What?'' she whispered, I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it

'' Since your Father is a Death Scythe, you have weapon blood.''

'' What about Soul?''

'' You'll still be able to use him. Given the circumstances. But you'll be a weapon also.''

'' Does this mean I need a Meister?''

'' I'll do it.'' I said they both looked at me

'' But- but what about the symmetry?'' Maka asked with wide eyes

'' You never know, you might be a Symmetrical weapon.''

'' Actually Kid, she is three weapons, two of them are 'Symmetrical', will that be alright with you Maka?''

'' Well, I can still live with Soul right?''

'' Yes, I don't see why not.''

'' Then... okay!'' that's when Nygus came in

'' Maka, it's time for your medicine now.''

'' You can leave now if you want to Kid.'' Maka said turning to face me

'' I'll go if you want.'' I said getting up

'' No! Stay. I just wanted to know if I was being a nuisance.'' I stared at her '' Kid, Kid you okay?'' she asked looking at my frozen form

'' Maka, never say you are a nuisance again, do you hear me?'' I asked darkly

'' Sorry Kid.'' she said quietly, I felt bad and hugged her, I caught her off guard but she hugged back it was that moment Soul decided to walk in

'' So, are you two hugging or celebrating Christmas?'' he asked bored, that cocky asymmetrical a-

'' Hey Soul, Kid and I have to talk to you about something.''

'' Oh what?'' he asked glaring at me, what did he think me and Maka were dating? OH MY SHINIGAMI! HE DID! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM OTHER THAN NO SYMMETRY AND BEING SO COCKY THAT IT'S UNBEARABLE?

'' Well, I'm going to be working with Kid sometimes.'' she said avoiding telling him that she was a weapon

'' Oh, why?''

'' Reasons.'' I said

'' As your partner Maka, I should know.''

'' Maka, don't tell him until you're ready.''

'' I'll tell you soon Soul, I swear on my life.''

'' Okay... well I came to drop of some books, PJ's and underwear. Tsubaki got the underwear.''

'' Oh, thank you Soul.''

'' No problem, you got things for me, I'll do the same.'' he said smiling softly at Maka

'' Thanks Soul, I'll make it up to you.''

'' You're already making it up to me by being alive.'' and with that he walked out of the door

'' Maka.''

'' Yes Kid?''

'' Never get hurt again, it scared the crap out of me.'' she smiled at me

'' Sorry, I'll try not to next time.''

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

I was sleeping. When I heard Father call us on the mirror

'' Hello, Honorable Father.'' I said rubbing my eyes

'' Sorry for waking you Kiddo.''

'' It's fine.'' Patty and Liz walked into the room rubbing at their eyes and yawning

'' You see, something has happened.''

'' What, what is it?!'' I asked alarmed

'' Just come down to the Death Room.'' he said sadly

'' In our Pajama's?''

'' Yes, now hurry.'' Father hung up, and we all looked at each other and got our shoes on

'' Liz, Patty, transform.'' they did as they were told and I got out the Beelzebub and I jumped onto it and raced to DWMA, I knocked on the door, eight times, Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms

'' Come in Kiddo.'' I walked in with Liz and Patty in tow and saw Tsubaki and Black*Star, one thought ran through my mind, where were Maka, Crona and Soul?

'' What is it Father?''

'' Yeah, what's up Mr Death?'' Patty asked with a confused face

'' Well you see-''

'' HA HA HA! We're finally discussing what a big Star I am!''

'' Black*Star, be quiet!'' Tsubaki said

'' Well, any-who, you remember that Maka, Soul, Crona and Miss Marie were sent on a mission?''

'' Yes.'' we all said

'' I'm not sure how to tell you all this but, Maka was injured, very badly, possibly Fatal. She'll be here in five minutes.'' the room was filled with silence

'' How?'' Liz whispered

'' Maka and Crona were fighting Stein's madness and he shot out Soul Wavelength at them, unfortunately they were flung back to the platform Medusa was standing on. She shot down a Vector Arrow at Crona, Maka being the good friend that she is, stepped in front of Crona and got the blow. Her condition is unknown.'' Typical. Maka risking her life to save a friend.

'' Lord Death! We're back! Nygus is tending to Maka!'' Miss Marie said

'' Thank you Miss Marie for informing us, is there any news on her condition?''

'' She has a 50/50 chance of survival, the arrow went right through her stomach. Soul is distraught of course, he needs comfort, he keeps blaming himself so does Crona.''

'' You should all go and find Soul, he'll be at the Dispensery '' I nodded at Father and ran out of the room and found Soul on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them

'' Hey.''

'' Kid.''

'' How is she?''

'' They said something about her being stable right now, but they're not sure if she'll make it.'' just then a thrashing sound was heard from Maka's room with a scream, Soul and I sprang up

'' What's happened?'' Nygus asked as she ran down the hall to us

'' We don't know we haven't checked.'' another scream was heard, Nygus put an arm in front of Soul and I

'' You two stay here, for all we know the worst could be happening.'' She walked in the room and an audible gasp was heard '' Get Stein now!'' Soul ran off to find Stein while I paced

'' IT HURTS!'' Maka screamed

'' You'll be fine Maka.'' Nygus soothed, Soul came running back with Stein who ran into the room leaving me and Soul waiting.

_**~End of Flash Back.~**_

* * *

'' Kid, Kid, you there?'' Maka asked waving a hand in my face

'' Sorry I spaced out for a second.''

'' It's cool, you have a lot on your mind.''

'' Yeah...''

'' Are you sure you want me as a weapon?'' she asked nervously

'' Of course.'' Maka smiled then went unconscious I looked at Nygus who said it was just the medication and the stress of the day, Nygus left us and I went back to holding her hand about ten minutes later Black*Star came in

'' MAKA! JUST WAKE UP AND OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!'' Black* Star said shaking Maka

'' Black*Star! Stop it.'' Tsubaki said trying to reason with him

'' OPEN YOUR EYES MAKA! OPEN THEM FOR YOUR GOD!''

'' KID KICK!'' I yelled kicking Black*Star in the head, leaving him on a Hospital bed with blood pooling out of his head

'' I'm so sorry for him.'' Tsubaki said while sweat dropping

'' It''s alright, I apologize for Kid Kicking him.''

'' It's fine.'' we both sat in comfortable silence waiting for both our friends to wake up.


End file.
